To Love me as I am
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: On a night of a new moon when Inuyasha is injured and has to deal with the pain as a human, perhaps there is something that can take his mind off it and reassure him in his desire to please his mate Kagome.HumanInuyashaXKagome, MirokuXSango.


**Hello, and welcome to my first Inuyasha fanfic. This is my first "M" rated fanfic, but I believe and hope I have done the characters justice. The one-shot focuses mainly on Inuyasha and Kagome, but has minor appearances from other main characters. **

**For those who are familiar with any of my fanfics, thankyou for reading this one too and I hope you've enjoyed it as most have from my previous fanfics, and to new readers, welcome, I hope you enjoy my story and style of writing, and please do review. Though nothing critical please. I don't believe flames are ever necessary. **

**This is a story that centres on Inuyasha as a human as I have found virtually no "M" rated fanfics for Inuyasha that features a scene such as this with his as a human, so I thought I would be the one to try it. The story is set after the end of the "final act." So for those who haven't watched it, their are one or two minor spoilers.  
**

**Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**

Darkness, the ever dimming light on a cool fall evening bringing out worry and concern from a demon that seldom showed weakness...It has been a quiet night to begin with...his mate, Kagome was venturing out for fresh water when she heard a distant howl. Though despite its distance, Kagome was all too aware of the danger that was heading toward the village. So reaching for her bow that she always carried as a Miko, Kagome went to return to her home though Inuyasha met her as she came running towards the hut.

'Inuyasha...' she remarked breathlessly, her hair longer that it had been before, now coming nearer to her waist as it fell loosely around her shoulders over the white kosode.

'We have to keep it out of the village...if it's a demon it will try to attack weaker villagers, though in the forest it won't get past me' Inuyasha commented with a growl in his tone as he withdrew the tessaiga. 'Get Miroku, Sango and Kaede-baba,' he instructed, barely looking at his mate as he ran into the forest behind their hut where the tree Inuyasha had been bound to for fifty years still stood strong.

Frowning as she looked after him, Kagome was irritated that he had gone alone. Though she couldn't shake a feeling in the way he averted her gaze that something was wrong. Yet in knowing his quick temper, questioning him would not have been an option, but it was true that they would need help, so following his instruction; Kagome went quickly to Kaede's hut, waking the aging miko as she alerted her of a demon's presence near the village.

'Where is Inuyasha-sama?' Kaede questioned,

'He went alone, please get Sango and Miroku, I don't want him to get hurt,' Kagome remarked, Shippo appearing at Kaede's side as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the small kitsune orphan looking up at Kagome curiously.

'Mm...Kagome?'

'Shippo, go with Kagome, now, both of you. Before Inuyasha does himself any damage...It is a bad night for a demon to show itself,' Kaede said with a slight hint of concern in her voice, Kagome looking up to the late evening sky and realising what night they were approaching.

'Inuyasha,' she gasped, Shippo jumping onto her shoulder and clinging to it for dear life as she took off into the forest, her breathing becoming fast and heavy as she made her way through the thick wood, where darkness quickly consumed them.

'Kagome?' Shippo muttered uncertainly, burying his face into her shoulder, 'what are we looking for?'

'Inuyasha,' she returned softly, 'there's a demon lurking in the forest...we have to stop it.'

'Then...Shippo will protect you,' he resolved, though his voice still sounded a little shaken, a smile gracing Kagome's lips as she rested a hand gently on his head before continuing towards the well that had been sealed long since her return, the open plain being far from empty. Seeing a great wolf like beast turn towards her from the edge of the field, it ran toward her and Shippo, Kagome swiftly taking an arrow and striking the beast in the shoulder, though it continued to run until Inuyasha dived on its back, Sango joining Kagome's side as Miroku also appeared, Kagome shrugging Shippo off her shoulders for his own protection as she tried to draw the beast in a different direction away from the others. Though as it followed this taunt, Kagome backed straight into the well, throwing her head back towards the beast as it went to lunge at her.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha yelled, his fangs shining in the full moons light as he withdrew the tessaiga and struck the creature, Sango taking Kagome's arm and managing to pull her free. Though as the eyes of the creature glowed an eerie shade of pure gold, dark claws came from beneath the beast and threatened to strike Kagome, though Inuyasha ran to stand over her, taking the full impact of the blow across his arm and torso. Yet it was in that moment as the beast reared its head that Kagome took the chance to strike it in the chest with an arrow, the creature before them falling hard to the round as the spearhead impaled it. Breathing heavily as she then sunk to the floor where Inuyasha fell to his knees in apparent pain, they waited with baited breath for any further sign of life from the beast.

Though after a few moments, Miroku carefully approached the creature and rested a hand upon it, indicating that it was dead. Yet as Sango breathed a sigh of relief, having been anxious at her husband's approach she then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, sweat slipping down the dog-demons face as he rested a shaking hand firmly on the wound that showed through his now ripped kosode. 'Inuyasha, Inuyasha!' Kagome remarked in evident fear for her mate, seeing how he shook. The young hanyou never reacted to pain like this in all the time she had known him. He had always been so strong...so resilient against physical damage. Yet now he sat on the ground, barely responding when Miroku came beside him and lifted Inuyasha's fine arm around his shoulder in order to support the Hanyou to his feet. 'Kagome,' he breathed roughly, his mate coming instantly to his side to support him as they made their way slowly back to the village. Looking into his golden eyes as they walked however, Kagome held his gaze as Inuyasha tried his best to offer her reassurance, though she could still see the pain in his eyes.

Yet by the time they managed to get Inuyasha to the village, the hanyou seemed tense, wanting to get back to their hut immediately. Though Kagome insisted Inuyasha been seen to by Kaede much to his dismay...

'I'm fine,' he tried to insist, going to pull away from his friends grip though he only succeeded in hurting himself further in the process, Kagome finally getting her mate to their hut, with the help of Miroku and Sango.

'Would you like me to lay him on the bed mats?' Miroku suggested, Kagome nodding and watching the monk help Inuyasha onto his back where he finally stilled to bear the pain from his wound.

'Where is Inuyasha?' came Kaede's weak voice, Kagome turning to the old miko and standing back to let her pass, Miroku and Sango leaving to deal with the remnants of the demon and to attend to their three children. 'Hmm...These are quite deep and apparently lacking the ability to begin the usual swift healing process due to the moons placement tonight,' Kaede commented. 'Though naturally it will be because you didn't take enough care on the night of the new moon...'

'Heh...like I could have left it Kaede-baba...I stopped the damn thing didn't I?' Inuyasha muttered irritably, glancing away from the aging miko.

'Don't blame me, you were stupid enough to take the chance without waiting for help, and now you will have to endure of the wounds natural pain as a human.'

'He will be okay won't he,' Kagome cut in, distracting the pair from their growing argument as she looked on in concern with tears glazing her chocolate brown eyes. Though it was at this point that Inuyasha's gaze softened slightly as he raised a hand to gently cup her face; careful that his claws did not catch upon her soft skin as Kagome held it against her cheek.

'I'll be fine...I promise,' he said softly, willing her to believe him as he entwined his clawed hand in hers, Kagome's being smaller and more delicate against his broader hands. Standing over them and having watched from the beginning, Kaede noticed how Inuyasha's gentle and loving gaze was only for his mate, the way he went to any length to protect her being incessant as was his love for her. She knew the reason he had gone alone...he was the dominant one, he believed, and as such he would never want to endanger Kagome, no matter how capable she may be. Though naturally Kagome came from a world where there was more equality between male and female, giving them a better grounding despite their once argumentative tendencies which had since faded following her return.

'Well I will leave you. If you have any problems in the night, come for me. Though you would do well to rest,' she remarked seriously, Inuyasha now rolling his eyes as he tried to sit up.

'Whatever...I'll be fine-' he started only to gasp in evident pain as he was forced to lie back again.

'Mm...' Kaede returned dryly, expecting as much from the hanyou as she went to leave them, Kagome thanking her graciously.

'No...Thankyou, you have kept our village safe once again,' she replied with a light smile, before leaving the hut and Kagome to tend to his wounds.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Looking out of the window later that evening as the last of the sun fell Kagome turned back to her mate and watched slowly as he turned from hanyou to a full human for the night of the new moon. Seeing how his silver mane of hair, deepened to a glossy shade of black, Kagome looked down to see his hands become slightly smaller, his claws reducing in size as his eyes flickered open to show dark brown instead of the usual gold that shone there. Though whilst he was in his human form he refused to look at his mate as she ran her hand softly through his pool of black hair that spilled out behind him, worry in her eyes as she took care of him, having bandaged his wounds, leaving him otherwise shirtless without his fire-rat and kosode covering him.

'Inuyasha...why is it you can't look at me?' Kagome asked as she came to sit closer beside him, the chain that had once held the shikon no tama still being present over her kosode. Though as Inuyasha considered what she said, he found himself unable to meet her eyes as he answered her.

'I feel like I cannot do anything to protect you in this form. It is something that bothers me every time this happens...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I couldn't stop it...I feel like I am not the mate I should be to you. I should be the one looking after you, not the other way around...'

'Inuyasha...don't say that. We are here for one another. I love you no matter what form you are in. Hanyou, human, youkai...whatever...I won't ever stop loving you because your still Inuyasha inside,' Kagome smiled, Inuyasha considering this when he took her right hand in his, his left arm moving carefully around her slender waist as he drew his beloved over him, their lips meeting tenderly. To Kagome, Inuyasha was always so much more emotional when he was in his human form, the way he spoke to Kagome often being more careful and thoughtful, though in the recent months, she had found this in his hanyou side too, the kiss breaking, though the heaviness in their breathing made it evident that both wanted to go farther...

Yet as Inuyasha moved to bring Kagome beneath him, she could see the pain in his expression, though he tried to hide it.

'Inuyasha...'

'I'm fine,' he tried to reason, Kagome embracing him softly as she felt his heartbeat close to her.

'But you're hurt...' Kagome protested, her defences weakening under his gentle touch, his voice husky as he murmured in her ear,

'Please Kagome...let me prove to you I'm still your hanyou, not a weak man that can't please his partner...or fulfil her desires...' he breathed, feeling her shudder beneath him as she returned in a weak voice

'Inuyasha...'

'Shh...' he uttered softly, entwining his fingers in hers as her arms came to rest beside up beside her face, Inuyasha gently pressing his lips against Kagome's in a gentle yet loving kiss, his flowing hair hiding them from view for that moment.

Though as Kagome ran her hands through his hair, Inuyasha returning the motion, she couldn't help but take his now human ears in his hands and rub them in the way she would with his usual dog like appendage. This alone, Kagome found did not go unnoticed as Inuyasha gave a weak growl in appreciation, Kagome giggling slightly beneath him, realising that even as a human he still had the same weaknesses. Yet as Inuyasha's hand trailed beneath her kosode and rubbed her breast softly, her back arched with pleasure as the hanyou kissed her again, the moan he elicited from her giving him entry as their tongues met in a passionate rhythm, Inuyasha now closing the space between them with Kagome feeling his hard length against her thigh. Smiling into the kiss, Kagome couldn't help but think how there was certainly no change in her mate's passion, the way he ran his hands down her back as he found the opening to her kosode, the pair quickly removing their garments and tossing them carelessly to the side as Inuyasha regained her in his arms.

At that moment, all Inuyasha wanted was to be closer to Kagome, to feel and caress every part of her delicate skin against his. 'Beautiful,' he murmured in her ear, seeing the warmth rise in her cheeks as he smiled with a slight cockiness in knowing he could still make Kagome blush. Though his miko quickly got her own back as she leaned up and nipped playfully at his earlobe, earning a gasp of pleasure from her mate as he felt his length harden even more, the tip now pressing against his young wife's entrance. Her arousal was strong by now, that much was evident, though Inuyasha continued to tease her breasts with his hands, his lips trailing kisses up her neck and along her jaw line. 'I love you,' he whispered huskily,

'I love you too,' she returned weakly, her body now melting under his touch. 'Inuyasha,' she gasped; her breathing hitching as he rubbed slowly against her. 'Please...' she remarked breathlessly, Inuyasha not hesitating as he felt his own urges strengthen from simple watching the highly erotic sight beneath him, Kagome's hair spilling out around her, with slight beads of sweat forming on her forehead, Inuyasha also feeling the heat as he pushed inside of her, feeling her walls tighten around him. Though as he did so, Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her, as he had always done since the first time he had broken her barrier, remembering the pain in her features, though it had been easier for her since, he remained worried at the thought of hurting her, and so made certain to relax her, wanting nothing more than her to enjoy it as he did.

Though as Kagome began to rock in respond to his rhythmic thrusting, she could hear the hanyou in Inuyasha as he growled with pleasure, Kagome throwing her head back as she arched upwards, enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. 'Kago-_Kagome'_ he moaned feeling himself near to the edge, his miko putting her arms around him and pulling him closer towards her as they kissed passionately, only breaking off to call each other's name as they both came to a shuddering climax that rendered them both breathless and exhausted. Bringing himself off Kagome, with enough strength to move himself beside her, with the pain of his injuries being too much for him to lie on her, Inuyasha gathered his wife into his arms, offering soft words of love in her ear, Kagome returning it with a gentle kiss as she breathed softly, 'you don't need to be a hanyou to give me everything I ever wanted...you're love is all I need...' she whispered, Inuyasha watched as she finally fell asleep contently in his arms,

'You will never know how much that means,' he breathed in a low voice, reaching over carefully so as not to disturb her and pulling the fire-rat over them both.

'If I can't protect you then this can,' he resolved, kissing her forehead as he lay with her, his arms still being loosely placed around her waist as they slept the night through.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Awakening the next morning to see the sun already risen; Kagome looked down to see the familiar red fire-rat covering her and Inuyasha. Though the miko smiled when she looked up to see Inuyasha still sleeping, his hair now silver again, with his dog ears visible once again, Kagome taking one of his hands in hers and leaning over to kiss him as she watched his eyes open to reveal a pair of golden orbs behind them. 'Good morning,' she smiled softly, Inuyasha returning the smile, though it was clear he was still tired,

'Beautiful morning,' he answered with a slight grin, Kagome blushing once more as she leant up to kiss him, before resting on his chest, and noting how he didn't move at all...it was healing. Though she was aware of just how much better he was feeling, the urge hard to resist as Kagome reached up to trail her fingertip along one of his dog like ears, Inuyasha opening one eye again as he half growled, 'don't tease.'

'...and what will you do if I chose to continue?' she replied, Inuyasha suddenly being above his wife, noting the challenge and responding with a smirk,

'I'll just remind you of who you're mate is,' he remarked, his voice taking on the husky quality once again though it was now much deeper, Kagome giggling as she felt his warm breath against her neck.

'Just don't tell me that you don't think you can pleasure me as a human again, or you will be sat...' she grinned, wording the phrase carefully, Inuyasha staring at her for a moment before smirking,

'That sounds like a warning,'

'Mm...What does this sound like?' she returned with a cheeky smile, as she reached up and rubbed his ears purposefully...

'Oh you'll regret your taunts woman,' Inuyasha growled with a cocky grin as he lowered himself upon her once more,

'I love you,' Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around him, catching him swiftly utter in her ear, as he pulled her up against him,

'I love you too, my beautiful wife...'

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, I adore writing for the romance section and I have enjoyed this as my first "M" rated fanfiction. **

**Please review, and thankyou for reading!**

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


End file.
